Summoned Trials
by PotatoZiriki
Summary: A twist of fate, and an unknown person appears on Gaia. He may not remember anything, but the world he came from definitely does. My OC from Nasuverse, and entangled into Rick Riordan's worlds. Alternate Universe Fic and not what you think it is. Keep reading to find out. Also, I don't own Nasuverse or Rick Riordan's worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Do Facepalms Count?

Summoned Trials

Author's note: I own nothing but my OC, this is my first story and don't expect regular updates. Sorry!

I just wanted to get this out on my brother's birthday, **Happy birthday, kid.**

Chapter 1: Do Facepalms Count?

 **He** really hated snores, especially when it's **him** you're talking about, and it irked **him** a lot when someone did. Exiting the murkiness from **his** dreamless sleep with vengeance in mind, **he** moved to smack the snoring idiot, **his** hand moving like a whip, heading straight for the dunderhead who dared snored in **his** presence. The corners of **his** mouth twitched upwards, eyes opening blearily, to watch the source of **his** troubles get a handy…

 _(What the? Why's the light fading awa-)_

The sharp hit of a palm on his face rang in **his** ears. What **he** didn't expect was the sting that followed, nor the tears that gather in the corner of **his** eyes.

 _(Arrrggh, that hurts... son of a crazy lunatic godforsaken dam-Wait._ _ **He**_ _slapped_ _ **HIMSELF**_ _, and that meant…)_

"I was snoring?!"

Somebody on **his** left snorted, and **he** turned **his** head to look at the stranger beside **him**.

"That's what you wake up to?" He asked, and snickered him. "Dude, I knew you had some screws loose, but _slapping_ yourself? Dang! Knew I should've brought my camera. This is a Kodak moment man, priceless."

The guy wore an army fatigue jacket, with a plain brown shirt underneath it. He had an oversized slack on and he looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face and a mischievous smile that told you this guy lived for the unnatural part of life, the chaotic side.

 _(_ _ **He**_ _smiled; thinking about the_ _ **Dark Side of the Force**_ _…and frowned; what is_ _ **he**_ _thinking about? Gotta hurry up and describe this…stranger? Friend? Acquaintance?)_

His long nimble fingers were constantly on the move

 _( .. err .. not from the cops, I mean, dunno, sugar rush or hyperactivity?)_

But what was most notable was his eyes, brown, normal, sure. But there was this depth to them, as if he was hiding a _deep dark secret….._

* * *

( _The thing is,_ _ **who is this guy? Where am I? I know I'm a guy, but deep down, whom am I? I don't remember anything at all, not what I did yesterday, not any personal information, my name? my age? Any relations? Family? Friends?**_ _All this thoughts he processed, with a growing fear. So many questions, so many… mysteries…)_

 **He** didn't hyperventilate, nor did anything stupid, all it took was the sight of the stranger, Latino guy, staring worriedly at **him** , then it kicked **him**. The expression was easily read, and **he** didn't like it.

 _(This guy knows me? Then… I mustn't keep him worried… I don't want to be a burden…)_

* * *

 **He** decided right there and then, that **he** wouldn't be a burden, a rusty link, someone weak… **He** felt powerless, unable to control a burning desire in **his** heart that told **him** something. **He** would carry it out with conviction, if **he** was a nobody, then **he** would put on a mask that would reassure people. A **façade** , because for all **he** knew, for all **his** heart, body, mind, or soul knew, sensed, whatever, is that **he** cannot stand being worried for. It's not **his** ego, nor **his** pride, but rather, it's the plain simple fact that **he's** simply not worth it. **He** couldn't trust himself enough, and so a layer of deception was laid on an empty foundation, a blank slate.

* * *

Waving of **his** … friend's concern aside with a wave of **his** hand, **he** smirked instead.

"Perhaps you should have brought a mirror instead, because that's a nice place for half-eaten food to be."

 **He** hoped **he** had nailed Latino guy's personality; a bit fun loving, easygoing, upbeat, energetic, funny, flirty and loves to tell jokes constantly kind of guy. Well, **he** nailed it. **His** smile grew wider as Latino guy went cross-eyed as he attempted to look at whatever food scrapes he was trying to pick from his teeth.

"Man, I'm telling you, these veggies keep doing this to me." He said, acting annoyed.

Behind his seat, a girl giggled softly. Latino guy harrumphed at that.

"God, Piper stop laughing, wait, you knew something about this didn't you?" He asked.

"So did Jason and Zeke." She said.

The girl's voice _(Piper?)_ was… musical, soothing, like wind chimes, in the sense that one can hear it even in the most violent of storms, where following it will lead to your doom or salvation.

 **He** blinked. That was deep. Ignoring the glare Latino guy send at **him** , **he** pondered on which name was **his**. If so, what's **his** first name? Last name? Family name? Nickname?

"Well, we were going to tell you, Leo, but you didn't really gave us a chance to tell you, seeing as you were making silly jokes about coach and his megaphone. You can't blame us if we accidentally… ah… forget. Teehee."

Latino guy rolled his eyes.

 _(No, not Latino guy anymore. Leo, he supposed.)_

"Haha. You guys are a riot. Real honesty, right there."

 **He** turned around and looked at her, grinning and holding up a thumbs up. She wore faded jeans, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. She had uneven chocolate brown hair, with thin strands braided down the sides. She didn't wear makeup and her eyes… Wait what? Changeable eye colours?

For some reason, **he** winced at that. It reminded **him** of a  kaleidoscope and an old man who beat up girls. **He** quickly schooled **his** wince into a childlike expression: Curiosity.

"Wow, I didn't know one could have kaleidoscopic eyes." **He** commented.

 _(He winced again, rather bothered by this recently discovered quirk of his. He also discovered, that his brain automatically gave him excuses and/or brutally honest observations and/or obvious stuff to say, like so.)_

"Ah, sorry," **he** said, not sounding very sorry. "Slow brain." **He** pointed at **his** head. If anything, she looked amused.

"You know, that's what Jason said when we wer-" She stopped, and looked elsewhere, a blush adorning her face. Leo "Ohoh-ed," and turned around having finished cleaning his teeth.

"On the rooftops a couple weeks back? Just so you know, Zeke and I were definitely aware of your late night excursion with Jason you know. In fact, I believe there was a meteor shower that night? I'm heartbroken, Pipes, that you didn't invite us. Yet, I'm so proud of you. Did you do anything with Jason?" Leo whispered the last part conspiratorially and made a face at her when she ignored him, looking away, acting almost like an Ice Queen.

Almost, if she wasn't blushing or holding a sleeping guy's hand. **He** turned to look at him.

 _(So, this is Jason, then?)_

He wore a purple shirt, with unreadable words printed on, a thin windbreaker jacket over it and normal jeans. He could also be described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his mouth. He looks to be tall, with an athletic build, and having muscular and tanned arms.

"Piper," **he** said, "whatever you relationship with Jason is, I want you to know that Leo and I completely support you, and will do whatever necessary-"

"Will the both of you stop it?!" She snapped.

 **He** gave her a chuckle and settled down in **his** seat. **He** then looked at Leo, who was fiddling with some nuts and pipe cleaners and wires etc, etc. Well, no time like the present.

"Humor me, what's my name? Hey! That rhymes!" **He** half rhymed/half asked.

Leo snorted at the silly, rhyming (or just me) but replied anyway.

* * *

" **Zeke. Zeke Slider."**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rusty Hatchet

Summoned Trials

Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter as I felt that I didn't write enough. Well, good news ahead, If you want to know the about the mysterious OC, then there's might be a new information page about him in which I'll be spoiling several of his general abilities that may or may not appear in this story…

Chapter 2: A Rusty Hatchet…

He leaned in his seat, staring at the vast and fast moving desert expanse through the bus window. **Zeke Slider**. Was that-Is that his name? He muttered his name silently "Zeke Slider." And it fitted; it flowed out of his mouth. On instinct, maybe, he knew that _IS_ his name.

 _(Okay, a mystery solved. That's cool, cause there's still a lot more to go through.)  
_

He still couldn't remember anything _(surprise, surprise)_ and, apparently, he _**knew**_ these teenagers. Sighing softly so Leo couldn't hear, he contemplated on what sort of thing could have happened to him. Scarily, his heart was set in ice when it came to helping other people, and he didn't know why. Every time he thought of opening his mouth to tell Leo or Piper or Jason, he would discard the thought immediately. It was as if his heart was telling him to keep this dilemma to himself, and don't bother other people with his problems. He could almost imagine his brain arguing with his heart about what an irrational dumbass it's currently being and the heart telling the brain that it's not giving any quarter on this.

He smiled at the absolutely ridiculous and out of place thought before humming a tune he never heard before but obviously heard before because he's humming it, paradoxically. Spiderman, his heart said. His brain grumbled, having lost the previous battle. Then it gave the brain version of a grin (which send shudders down his back), for an idea just formed.

"Sliderman, Sliderman, does whatever a slider does, he's so cool, he's so rad, weaving lies, building tales, look out, here comes the Sliderman!" Zeke went, humming the random tune.

"Ah, that song never gets old…" Leo said, and then continued. "Seriously though, if this sidekick thing's going to work out, you have got to do better than that, like, Valdez standard, you get what I mean?" He gave Zeke an evil grin. "Then again, I'm way cooler than you, so maybe I set the bar a bit too high for you."

"Hmm, don't the sidekicks end up getting side-kicked? Eh? Eh?" Zeke punned horribly causing Leo to shake his head before frowning darkly. "Still, call me sidekick again and I'll dropkick you in Uranus."

There was a pause. It didn't last very long.

"OOOHHH! BURN, BABY, BURN!" Both boys exclaimed before high-fiving each other.

Piper groaned at their antics "Urghh…I swear, you two are _real_ mature."

"You burned me!" Leo said, "You actually burned this Valdez! Screw what I said earlier, I knew you could do it! That's right, my young padawan, this Jedi Master's gonna teach you the way of the Valdez and-"

"Jason, are you alright?" Piper asked.

A _(bit)_ macho, unfamiliar voice indicated that Jason has woken up, probably due to Leo and my antics. "Umm, I don't-"

"All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

A coach called that out _(Lame, I mean, cupcakes?)_ Baseball cap pulled low over his light brown hair, and his beady eyes glittered with… _(Annoyance? Harshness?_ _Intelligence? Gruffness? Well, whatever, his business.)_ He had a rather sour looking face adorned by a wispy goatee. Pretty dam buff too, wears an orange polo shirt, spotless nylon workout pants and Nikes. A whistle was looped around his neck and he had a megaphone clipped to his belt. He looked rather terrifying, except for the fact that he stood at five foot zero.

Ouch. Zeke winced. Height does matter. Briefly, Zeke thought about Alexander the Great and Napoleon Bonaparte, who were said to be short in history but tall in reality…

 _(I really have a penchant for rhyming and puns, don't I? Still, how did he know that these legendary figures were tall in reality? He could have sworn that he'd met them before…)  
_

The coach gaze swept the bus when some idiot called for him to stand up. His scowl deepened when he looked behind Zeke, at Jason. Zeke frowned, yet another mystery…

 _(And I thought I was being hopeful when I thought that he might notice something wrong with me…)_

The coach looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with you partners. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause me any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way." He then picked up a baseball bat and made it look like he was hitting a homer.

 _(Heheh, imagine Homer from the Simpsons getting hit by Coach Hedge. Wait, didn't that happen already? Heheh …_... _…Wait… What are the Simpsons? And where in the fragging universe am I getting these random thoughts from!)_

* * *

 _(Somewhere across the Multiverse, an anti-hero and an old man sneezed simultaneously.)_

* * *

"Can he talk to us that way?" Macho voice asked. _(Jason?)_

"Always does." Piper said it like it was a joke they shared many times. "This is the Wilderness School. Where the kids are the animals."

Leo's mouth curved upwards slightly, before dropping downwards. He then started tapping… in **Morse code**?

* * *

 **(.. / .-.. - ...-)** (I. L. O. V. – )

* * *

"This is some kind of mistake, I'm not supposed to be here." Jason said.

Leo stop tapping in Morse, _(I couldn't hear the last part)_ and grinned as he turned to face Jason.

"Yeah right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Zeke didn't bust a corrupt businessman overnight. Piper didn't steal a BMW."

 _(Woah, how did I do that?)_ He then briefly had a flashback about a stupid-looking mask, a mansion, lots of explosives, guns and… **a rubber duck?** **Flying bathtubs** _ **?** (Grr, I don't need this **now!** Not important. What about who he was? ... … ... Okay, so that didn't work. Dam…)  
_

Zeke turned to face Piper with respect on his face. "Ahh, always wanted to get a BMW. I salute you, you awesome klepto!"

Piper's face went red. "Least you had purpose, because what you did was awesome. And Leo! I told you a million times, I didn't steal that car!"

"Wait, you didn't? How did you end up here then?" Zeke asked. _(Three cheers for sarcasm. Hip, Hip, Hooray!)_

"Okay, I'd admit, I came here because the car dealer pressed charges against me. There, done, happy?"

"Aha!" Leo said, "So you did steal it!" At Piper's glare, he conceded, "Oh, okay, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You talked the dealer into lending it to you?"

Zeke was beginning to think he was surrounded by crazy people, judging by the look on Jason's face. Okay maybe he's crazy too, but Jason's face was priceless when Leo raised an eyebrow at him. It was as if he was trying to say; "Who, me? Nope. I don't know you people."

"Umm, dude? Why are you looking at me like that? Are there still greens in my teeth? Or did Zeke draw on my face again?"

Whatever response Zeke was expecting, it definitely wasn't…

"I don't know both of you." Jason said, his gaze guarded.

 _(Well, he definitely isn't lying about that. Still, from what I gather, me, Leo, Jason and Piper are a squad, apparently, but Jason's acting like he doesn't know anything… well, he could be pulling a fast one over us, though… Hmm, I wonder… Is he like me?)_

"Sure," Leo smirked, "I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone."

"Leo Valdez!" The coach yelled. "Problem back there?"

Leo winked at Jason. "Watch this." He turned to the front. "Sorry Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?" The coach grunted, happily obliging, used it and… "Bzzzt! The COW says MOOOO!" in a Darth Vader tone.

 _(Who is Darth Vader? How did he know that? Urghh! That's it. I'm going to ignore where all these silly thoughts come from but if I find the asshole who gave me amnesia, I swear, I'll choke the bastard until his face turns blue.)_

The kids all howled with laughter, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"

Zeke snickered while Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"

Leo slipped a tiny Philips-head screwdriver from his sleeve and grinned. "I'm a special boy."

"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded, "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"

Zeke winked at Leo before giving Jason a crocodile grin. "Well, I'm pretty sure we're in a bus, on the Highway to Hell." Then both the pranksters started off the chorus of _**(Highway to Hell)**_ **by AC/DC** which, obviously, the author doesn't own.

* * *

" **I'm on the highway to hell"**

" **On the highway to hell"**

" **Highway to hell"**

" **I'm on the highway to hell!" x2**

* * *

The whole bus laughed at their antics while Coach Hedge shouted at them to shut up. Piper and Jason were mortified and sunk lower in their seats, as if hoping the seat would eat them up, so they don't have to deal with this. "That's it!" The coach yelled. The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!" The rest of the kids cheered.

"Remind me again, why I hang out with you guys?" Piper whispered.

"There's a shocker, because we're family. One big, happy, family." Leo muttered.

"Shush!" Jason whispered harshly. Zeke wondered why when people whispered something to tell other people about, it will always be more noticeable than plain old talking.

"Ohoh, is Jason scared of Coach Hedge until he'll abandon his friends? Is wimpy Jason a big meanie? Wah, wah, poor little lamb-"

"Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She said.

"Meh, you guys are no fun at all."

Zeke tilted his head towards Leo. "Don't worry Jason, I'm sure Leo could work some mojo into you before you go loco."

"Oh god, not you too." Piper groaned while Jason covered his face with his hands. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." Jason muttered through his fingers.

"Hey," Leo said, "that one time I spoke Spanish when you threw a pail of water and the pail at me when I didn't wake up in time causing us to miss breakfast doesn't mean anything, okay?"

 _(Oops. Leo spoke Spinach? Err… Spanish? Must be a sore point for him, then. Dam, got to cover up…)_

Zeke, gradually getting used to bullshiting, didn't panic in the face of teenage drama anymore. In fact, he thought he was a bit too good at this…

"You overslept, and you know how much I love breakfast, and not only that, you cussed like a drunken spinach sailor when I woke you up. Do you even remember how tired we were that day? Or how we stuffed ourselves during lunchtime?"

Leo looked affronted. "Of course I remember- Wait, What? Drunken _**Spinach**_ Sailor? That's-"

Whatever Leo was going to say about his accidental slip o' the tongue, Zeke will probably never find out what it was, because Piper interrupted them.

"Jason, were you joking about not knowing anything? You aren't following in Leo and Zeke's footsteps are you? Because if that were to happen, then Doomsday might actually happen in 2012" Piper asked worriedly.

 _(Thankfully or unfortunately, depends on who you ask, the world lived past 2012. All hail Jason, savior of planet Earth)_

"No! I have no idea-"

"Aw, yeah he's joking," Leo said.

 _(Determined to destroy the world, the evil Valdez clone tempts our hero, Jason with…)_

"He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?

 _(_ _ **Shaving cream?**_ _Luckily, our blonde hero resists the unlikely attraction of shaving cream and shoves said shaving cream into the evil Valdez clone's face, causing the chemical makeup of the clone's genetic structure to react with the poisoned shaving cream which results in creating a supernova which blows up the evil Valdez clone's lair. Kaboom! Yeah! Boom! Motherfu-)_

"Zeke, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

Realizing he was making weird explosion noises, he stopped and pretend to cough at his fist. "Nothing?" He offered. She rolled her eyes, while Leo snickered at him.

"Yeah, like narrating a superhero story with your best friends as the characters is nothing." Leo scoffed.

Jason just looked confused by everything. If possible, he looked even more so, no thanks to an embarrassed Zeke.

"I don't kno-I don't remember anything." He decided. Man, how he puts up with us is a mystery by itself.

"Leo, I think he's being serious." Piper tried to take his hand, but Jason gently pushed it away with an unsure look on his face.

 _(The same face I had when I woke up earlier)_

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't-I can't remember any of you." Jason said, his face showing how painful it was for him. Piper kept her eyes on Jason, like she couldn't choose to be hurt or worried.

"Maybe Jason's an amnesiac? He could recover, though it might require a true maiden's kiss." Zeke said unhelpfully.

Ignoring Zeke, Piper asked a blushing Jason, "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't remember who we are?

Jason shrugged helplessly, his cheeks a bit pink. "It's worse than that. I don't know who I am."

* * *

The bus dropped them in front of a big reddish brown stucco complex hybrid park museum in the middle of nowhere. Well, the coach said they were in Arizona, a couple hundred kilometers from Phoenix. So, not really nowhere, just looks like it. Zeke looked around the dry, sandy desert and at the stormy clouds gathered above the complex. He frowned at that, and took a big gulp of the cool, morning air… just in time for the desert to send a breeze right in his face, causing him to sneeze.

"Ahchoo!"

Not willing to tempt fate, he took to several deep breaths instead. The wind didn't really bother him, as he wore a nice looking coat with really deep pockets and a warm grey shirt underneath it, with black slacks and sports shoes. Walking behind him, Jason shivered. Piper looked all cozy in her fleece snowboarding jacket while Leo didn't really react, despite wearing loose clothing.

 _(So the rumours are true then, idiots can't get colds. Not that he's actually an idiot, I mean, Leo's actually pretty smart, but he sure acts like one… What for? Is he hiding something? Hmm…Well, some things are better left unsaid. Hmm? Ooo, shiny…)_

Piper was torn between worrying for Jason or being hurt by him. "Arrrggh, why does my life have to be so complicated?!" Then she saw Zeke acting all weird. Well, he's always been weird, though…

"Umm, Zeke, what exactly are you doing?"

"Huh, what?" he eloquently replied. Then he stared at the object in his hands. "Err… collecting desert rocks, I guess? One can never have too little of anything." He said, picking up another smooth desert rock. "Ooo, pink." And picking up another rock.

"You're a rock collector or something?" Leo asked, to which Zeke denied: No, no he wasn't.

Suddenly Jason took a couple steps back, his hands up in the air. "You're not going to throw them at my head to cure my amnesia or something, right? Cause Leo was planning to let Coach Hedge have a go at me a while ago."

"Look at it this way Jason," Zeke said, brushing his hands on his coat. "Would you rather have Coach Hedge swing the baseball bat at your head, or let me do as you said just now?"

"Err… neither?" He gulped.

Zeke smiled at Jason's terror-stricken expression. "Relax, Jason, I was just joking." Then he frowned at something behind Leo. "Hey, Piper? Who's that tanned pseudo-superboy? He's been staring at you and trying to give us eye cancer with his shiny teeth for quite a while now."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "He's not super, I'll give you that. He's Dylan, one of those-"

"I hate that guy." Leo stated, frowning slightly. "He's been an asshole to me since day one." Then Leo offered Jason his arm, like they were gentlemen who were going to a dance party. "I'm Dylan. I'm cooler than all you bottom feeders and I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!"

"Leo." Jason deadpanned. "You're weird."

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned.

"Wait." Zeke asked. "So Dylan's gay?! You mean he's been looking at us because…"

"Eww, gross dude, yuck." Leo gagged while Piper looked horrified at the thought of Jason being with Dylan while Jason paled. "Nope, nope, nope, nope…" He muttered.

The quartet looked at each other and shuddered, each vowing quietly to never speak of this again.

Leo cleared his throat. "Well, if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on, Zeke, let's escort these two inside."

Well, that was awkward. Yes, **Awkward**. That sums the situation rather nicely. Piper was left trying to explain her relationship with Jason, who looked blur, Like he just woke up this morning with no memories. _(Which_ _ **he did**_ _, just like me.)_ It was up to him and Leo to try and lighten the mood between them. Leo told his _(increasingly annoying)_ jokes, while Zeke acted like he was their tour guide, reading and stating off facts on the brass platings, simultaneously adding his own version of the story he read off. Until… he saw that.

"Woah! That's really awesome!" He said, skipping his way towards the object.

"-and I said, that's not my girlfriend, that's-" Leo joked before looking at the object which caught Zeke's eyes. "Dude, it's just a really old axe."

"What? No! Read the descriptions." Zeke whispered, entranced by the axe.

"-lah, Blah. Ancient American Artifact, belonged to a _(Daniel Boone)_ , nameless hatchet used during his lifetime." Leo read, obviously unimpressed. He looked at it, raised his eyebrows, and scoffed. "This rust bucket is the stuff of legends?"

"Can't you see? That's a Noble Phantasm, right there."

"A wha- good ghost?" Leo raised his eyebrows muttering about how his friends are all crazy, which Zeke didn't pay attention to.

 _(What's this? Just by_ _ **looking**_ _at this axe, I can see it's…_ _ **history**_ _?)_

 _(Flashes of forests, wild animals, a fierce battle, another battle, more wild animals and darkness? It was as if the axe sighed, like it just found someone who could read it, but wasn't up to its expectation. Reluctantly, it gave its name:_ _ **Timber Falls**_ _.)_

He winced and held a hand to his head, assaulted by a rush of information.

 _(Wha- all this… I don't understand… Anti-Mystery? Rank? More history? Prana? Magecraft? Arrrggh! I don't_ _ **get it**_ _at all! But, at the same time, I actually_ _ **understand**_ _all of these._ _ **What is it? Does it have a connection to my history?**_ _)_

He growled. He had information, but it was useless! Why is it that every time he searches for something, something else will pop up first? It was like his life was a mystery buffet of information, where he had to eat the tasteless ones first, before reaching the final mysterious info he's looking for. Grr… if his life is like that, then he just had to eat his way through life. Or he could use the axe, _(Hatchet, he corrected absentmindedly.)_ for if his life is a mystery, then the hatchet might solve his dilemma…

Yeah, like he wanted to commit suicide. Pssht, he enjoyed living! Sighing, Zeke condemned himself to the knowledge that nothing might go right, so he might as well start preparing for anything.

Leo was worried about his friends. Can you blame him? After all, Jason had to go all amnesiac and now, Zeke was just standing there growling and sighing with this weird blank stare. Now, he knew he acted like an idiot sometimes but he was street smart. He knew when other people were suffering from something. After all, he's one of them.

"Hey, man. You alright? You have this weird expression on your face."

Zeke sighed again. Putting his burden on other people did not sit right with him. Well, its bullshit time.

"Ah, I'm alright. It's just that myths give birth to legends." He said it like everybody should know this. _(Come to think of it, why was he so sure about this?)_ Leo stumbled at the sudden change in topic but he continued nonetheless. "And legends are very powerful influences on everyone's lives. Take Jason, for example."

"What? Are you guys talking about me?" Jason asked, having caught up with them. Piper followed not too shortly after.

"Guys! What are you doing? We're getting off the trail." She said, pointing to the Wilderness kids.

"We'll catch up. Now, what were you saying about me?" Jason asked.

"Well, I was just talking about myths and legends, and your namesake, the original Jason, was the leader of the group called the Argonauts."

Leo frowned. "That old movie with the clay skeletons?"

"Arrrggh! Leo, you're hopeless. No, not that one." Zeke groaned.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused.

"Ever heard of the Golden Age?" Zeke asked back.


End file.
